Love Is a Crime Scene
by AuroraLilac
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid come to discover their paths are entwined by an affair, a car accident, vengeance.. and murder. [hiccstrid]
1. Chapter 1

Heather pushed Eret against the door of her office. They rutted against one another while trying to keep their volume down in case anyone was to walk by.

"Don't stop," Heather moaned, making Eret groan. His fingers moved under her skirt, touching her where she ached the most. They had almost lost track of time when Eret's phone rang, breaking the lust-filled atmosphere.

"You need to head back?" she asked as he re-buttoned his shirt and put his physician lab coat back on.

"I have a surgery I need to prepare for," he said. "Sorry."

Heather pouted and Eret couldn't resist kissing her again one last time before heading down to his own department.

o0o

Heather threw the keys into a bowl as she entered the apartment she shared with husband of five years.

Hiccup looked up from his laptop as she entered. She greeted him with a kiss.

"So how was your day?" he asked with a smile, pausing his work to give her his full attention.

Heather shrugged. "The food at our canteen is awful as always. I can't believe they won an award for those undercooked potatoes and tasteless carrots."

"You could bring your own lunch with you. We have plenty of leftovers."

"I know, but leftovers won't last me through the entire day. As an anesthesia nurse, I need to keep my energy levels up at all times," she said with an exasperated sigh.

Hiccup put his laptop away and sat down next to her. "Maybe I could prepare you an extra meal everyday?"

Heather rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh please, Hiccup. We both know you can't cook to save your life. It's why I'm the one who always has to cook, go to work-"

"Hey, I work!" Hiccup protested with narrowed eyes. "Just because I work from home it doesn't mean I'm not contributing. My work just doesn't require me being at a specific place at a specific time. It's still hard work," he insisted.

Heather laughed and pulled him close. "I know, I know, but you have to admit my job is much more energy-consuming."

"Agree to disagree."

Heather huffed. "Anyway, I'm going to head into the shower. Why don't we order in tonight? I'm too tired to prepare us dinner."

"Fine," Hiccup said, grabbing his phone to make the order.

o0o

Astrid ran after the culprit until he reached a dead-end inside an alley. "Put your hands up in the air!" she ordered, pulling out her gun. "Get down on your knees."

The guy dropped what he was holding and obeyed. Soon enough, the rest of police patrol caught up with them.

"Good job, Hofferson," the Chief of the police, Stoick Haddock, called out proudly. "We will take it from here."

Astrid nodded and began heading towards her car. As she was walking, she checked her phone for any miscalls.

She smiled as she noticed her husband had called her two times and dialed his number straight away.

Eret picked after the second ring. "Hello, Agent Beautiful. You are getting difficult to reach days," he started off jokingly.

Astrid laughed, biting her lip. "Was there something you needed?"

"You. I always need you," he teased. "All of the time."

"Come on, be serious."

"I am! Dead serious."

" _Eret_."

"Okay, fine. I actually, uh.. I need you to pick me up on the way. The car broke down again."

"Again? You really need to get that fixed, you know."

"I will, I will. First thing in the morning," she heard him sigh. "So can you pick me up?"

Astrid smiled, rolling her eyes. "Of course, babe. See you in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he sat upright, finding the bedside next to him cold and empty. He knew Heather was always in a rush in the morning and probably forgot what day it was but he still couldn't help feeling a tad disappointed.

He remained in bed for a few more moments, staring at the wedding picture of him and Heather on the wall. They had started dating in high school after attending prom together. Heather initially turned him down when he first asked her but then somehow changed her mind a week later. He never found out what brought the change of heart but he was forever grateful she decided to give him a chance. Hiccup felt himself smile at the memory of their wedding day, remembering feeling like the luckiest man alive when he saw her walk down the aisle.

Stretching out his legs, he planted his remaining foot on the floor and then adjusted his prothetic leg in place. Toothless meowed from the doorway.

"Oh hi there, bud," Hiccup grinned. "Have you come to wish me a happy birthday, huh?" The black cat in question snuggled up against his leg, making the auburn haired man chuckle. He gathered him up in arms. "Thank you, bud. You never cease to amaze me." Toothless purred in response.

o0o

"Did you print out the journals I asked you to?"

Heather snapped her head up from her phone, finding herself in the company of her good friend and colleague, Cami Bogwater.

"Yes, I was just about to deliver them to you," Heather replied with a smile before looking back on her phone. "They are in my top drawer."

Cami found the files and gathered them in her arms. She paused for a moment, regarding Heather again. The raven-haired woman appeared to be grinning. "So when is your lunch-break?"

Heather looked up at her again. "Uh.. yeah, sure," she said and then returned her attention back on the small screen.

Cami narrowed her eyes, reaching forward to snatch the device out of Heather's hands.

"Cami! Give that back to me, now!" Heather yelled, trying to get a hold of her friend. Cami chuckled, managing to get a little peak before Heather seized her phone back with an annoyed huff.

Cami grinned. "Flirting over text with Dr. McHottie, huh?"

Heather blushed. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

The curly haired blonde laughed again. "Thanks for the reports. I guess I'll see you at lunch," she said. "Unless you are planning on having Dr. McHottie for lunch. In that case, care to share?" she teased.

Heather glared at her.

"Ugh, so greedy," Cami snorted before snickering her way out to elevators.

o0o

Heather ran her hands up and down Eret's chiseled chest. "Seriously, it's like you are photoshopped," she moaned.

Eret let out a chuckle before lifting her onto the table and pulling her panties down her legs.

Heather felt her arousal grow at the thought of what was to come. Soon enough, the most blissful pleasure coursed through her and she momentarily forgot that they were in the middle of a cramped stockroom.

After multiple climaxes and some half-naked cuddling on the floor, Heather pulled forth a box of homemade ravioli for them to eat.

"Amazing," Eret commented, shoveling a forkful into his mouth. He pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Heather smiled, pulling out a second fork for herself.

"So are you going to the seminar at that luxurious resort this weekend?"

Eret shrugged. "Dunno. What about you?"

Heather sighed. "I want to go but I know my husband will not be able to survive two whole days without me."

Eret hummed. "Yeah. Astrid does not like being alone either and I'm the only family she has left."

Heather frowned. "Really?"

Eret nodded. "Her parents died in a house fire when she was little," he reveled. "Her uncle raised her most her life but then a car crash took his life as well."

Heather picked on her food for a moment. "Hiccup lost his left foot in a car accident," she mumbled. "He had been riding with his father's friend in the police car when another car crashed into them."

"Police car?"

"His father is the Chief of the police."

Eret hummed and then resdirected his focus on the food. "This is really good."

Heather cracked a smile. "Better than your wife's cooking?"

Eret shrugged. "Astrid is actually pretty good at following recipes. Her experimental cooking, however, leaves much to be desired. I can still taste that eggnog from last Christmas," he shuddered visibly.

Heather laughed. "Yeah, Hiccup can't cook at all. If it weren't for me he would be eating cat food every day."

The cardiac surgeon chuckled and then they were both quiet again. "Is this.. weird? I mean.. talking about our partners with each other?"

It was Heather's time to shrug.

Eret's phone lit up. "Who is it?" he heard the woman next to him ask.

"Just a reminder. Astrid's birthday is coming up next week and I-"

Heather abruptly stood up. "Oh, Gods!" she muttered. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Eret furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything alright?"

His lover shook her head. "Today is Hiccup's birthday," she said. "I'll be right back."

Heather rushed out to the hallway, hurriedly dialing up her husband's number. For some reason, he wasn't picking up and that was really frustrating her. She continued dialing him until he finally answered at last.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, Hiccup? Why weren't you picking up your phone?" she started off with an angry huff. "I called you at least ten times!"

"Uh, I-"

"I know I forgot your birthday, and I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore my calls!" she continued.

"I wasn't-"

"I was in a rush this morning and you know hectic my schedule is," Heather sighed in exasperation. "I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast today. I didn't forget it on purpose."

There was a small pause before she heard him clear his throat. "Can I speak now? First of all, I wasn't ignoring your calls, I was in the shower and left my phone on the desk," he clarified. "Second, I'm not angry that you forgot my birthday. I know how busy you are and I'm lucky to have you in my life at all. Don't ever think otherwise. I love you, Heather. No matter what."

Heather sniffed. "I'm really sorry though. I'm such a bad wife. Who forgets their own husband's birthday?"

"No, you are not. You are the most perfect wife a man could ask for and I truly mean that," he told her firmly.

"Okay," Heather swallowed. "I will make it up to you when I get home, alright?"

She heard him chuckle. "I look forward to it."

Heather ended the call after that and returned back to Eret who was in the middle of clearing their mess away.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Heather shrugged. "He is not mad."

Eret grabbed his coat, shrugging it on. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, so I'll catch up with you tomorrow?"

Heather nodded and they shared another passionate kiss before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather stopped by the bakery to find a suitable birthday cake for Hiccup. Since she arrived so late the options were narrowed down and limited. In the end she settled for a plain carrot cake since Hiccup was lactose sensitive.

She also decided to pick up some pizza on the way. While she waited for her order to arrive, she spotted something or rather _someone_ from the corner of her eye.

He looked up then and their eyes met. She smiled slightly but he acknowledged her with a nod before turning away and heading over to his car.

Heather noticed there was a dark haired woman sitting in the passenger seat and wondered if this could be Eret's wife as she was wearing a police uniform. Her suspicions were confirmed when Eret greeted the woman with a kiss on the cheek. While Heather had never really been given any real physical description of Astrid, she still found herself surprised by how old she appeared. She must have been at least 8 years older than Eret and she wasn't as beautiful as she had expected her to be. Eret was definitely out of her league.

Feeling her own self-confidence boost up upon this revelation, Heather drove off in high spirits.

o0o

Hiccup was playing video games with a couple of his college friends when Heather arrived home. "I brought pizza and cake," she said with wide smile, flinging her braid over her shoulder as all eyes come to rest on her.

Hiccup stood up to greet her. "Fred and the guys decided to surprise me," he explained the unexpected company.

Heather merely smiled. "That's fine. I have an early shift tomorrow so I was going to get ready for bed either way."

He nodded slowly, slightly confused. "Uh, what about my birthday present?" he asked in a low voice.

She sighed, not really in the mood for Hiccup's touch tonight but since it was his birthday, she felt like she owed him that much. "Just wake me up when you get in bed," she said with a shrug.

Hiccup kissed her sweetly and then returned back to his buddies.

Heather resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their loud laughter and blatant geekiness. Eret may have married a mediocre older woman but she was married to a scrawny man-child. It was ironic in a way, but it also made sense. They were both out of their partners' leagues and had sought out someone they were more compatible with. Hiccup and Astrid were just people they had settled down with because they were comfortable and safe.

Heather opened the contacts on her phone and lingered over Eret's name for a moment. The upcoming conference would be a great excuse to get some alone time outside of the hospital. Besides, Hiccup was a grown man, he should be able to fend for himself for two days. She had spoiled him too much by indulging this behavior for so long. It was time Hiccup grew up and took care of himself for a change.

She decided to text Eret.

o0o

Eret was sipping on a glass of wine when he received the text. It seemed like Heather really wanted him to go but he was hesitant. It would be a big step in their relationship.

"Who is it?" he heard Astrid as she entered the room, looking as beautiful and ravishing as always. He knew he didn't deserve her.

Eret shook his head. "Just someone from work." He stood up and took her hands in his. "Are you headed out again?"

Astrid sighed. "There is some urgent paperwork I need to get over with and it can't wait until morning," she said with a tired smile. "I hate that we rarely get to spend any time together."

"Me too." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "It's mainly why I'm not going to that conference."

Astrid frowned, pulling back. "If it's important you should go."

"Spending time with you is more important," he insisted.

Astrid smiled for a moment but then her face grew serious. "I know you worry over me but I will be fine. Besides, I got Stormfly," she said. "You should go, you deserve a good break."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." The blonde stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Now go and get packing," she ordered with a playful scowl.

o0o

Heather had always wanted to join the mile-high club but she never expected it would happen with Dr. McPantyDropper. They had chosen a secluded, private seating option, which gave them plenty opportunity to get frisky.

And when they got to their hotel, Heather all but pushed him on the bed and then rode him with vigor.

It was such a stark contrast to her lukewarm dynamic with Hiccup. Having sex with him had always felt like more of a chore. Sometimes she enjoyed it and sometimes she just wanted to get it over with.

But her hunger for Eret was insatiable and throbbing.

She never imagined it was possible to want someone so much, to the point it consumed her whole being. It was always so hot and overwhelming, each time. Not only the love-making part but just being in his company could fire her up. She never felt as fulfilled and as content as she did when she was with him.

It was a feeling almost akin to.. love.

* * *

A/N: The story will switch over to Hiccup and Astrid in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do."_

o0o

Hiccup's head throbbed and his mouth felt dry from consuming too much alcohol. He blinked awake, taking in his surroundings with hazy eyes. He couldn't recall a single thing from the day before.

It could be midnight or early morning, he wouldn't know. He had lost all track of time in midst of all the agonizing pain coursing through him.

The doorbell rang but Hiccup couldn't bring himself up from the couch he was flopped over. There were bottles of vodka all over the floor.

"Hiccup, open the door," he heard his father's gruff voice call out. "We need to talk."

Hiccup just shut his eyes close eyes, wanting to shut the world out.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment broke down and four cops barged inside. They were holding guns pointed at him.

Hiccup swallowed. "Wh- What is happening?" his voice trembled.

"Put those guns down, now!" Stoick ordered as he entered the living room. "Son, we need to take you with us to the station-"

"W-what? ..Why?"

A dark haired middle-aged woman stepped forward and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her back-pocket. Stoick shot her glare. "Is this really necessar-"

"Yes, it is," she shouted back. "Stand up and turn around," she directed at Hiccup as she cuffed him.

"What is happening?" Hiccup slurred, still confused and slightly dizzy.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking. "Hiccup Haddock, you are hereby under arrest for first degree murder and first degree attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the criminal court of law."

Hiccup felt all the blood drain from his face. "M-Murder?"

o0o

Astrid paced back and forth outside the operating room while the doctors tried their best to save her husband after he had received several gunshot wounds.

Her heart drummed and she never felt as alone as she did in that moment.

She couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. It was just a regular day at work when she received a phone call that shook up her entire world.

Almost two hours down, the door opened and a nurse exited.

"H-how is he?" Astrid asked in a desperate voice. "How is my husband?"

The woman sighed. "Due to the severity of the injuries, your husband has gone into a coma, I'm truly sorry."

Astrid fell down to her knees in hopelessness.

o0o

 _"You may now kiss your bride."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup felt like he was being strangled, sitting inside the interrogation room as two officers accused him of.. of killing his own wife.

"Heather is not dead," he seethed. "You are _lying_ to me. This has to be a joke."

"Mr. Haddock, keep your voice down," the female officer, Minden Winger, ordered. "Your wife's body was found inside your car, how do you explain that?"

Pictures of the crime scene were displayed in front of him and Hiccup physically winced. "She is not dead," he breathed. "No.. no.. she can't be!" his voice cracked. "This.. this isn't real. No. I refuse to believe it."

The woman before him was undeterred by his heartbreak. Her cold eyes regarding him skeptically. "Cases like these are a dime in dozen. Don't play us for a fool, Mr. Haddock. Tell us the truth."

Hiccup curled his fists, a new surge of anger washing over him. "I am telling you the truth!" he gritted his teeth, tears running down his face. "I have no idea how t-this.. h-happened. All I remember was H-Heather storming out of our apartment after a fight, all couples fight.. it's _normal_ ," he emphasized. "And then you guys.. you break into our home, and accuse me of k-killing the woman I love."

"We found her inside your car, Mr. Haddock. Along with a gun registered in your name."

Hiccup swallowed. "I don't know why Heather took my car instead of her own but I.. the gun is not mine! I have never owned a gun."

The dark haired woman snorted. "Why would it be registered in your name then?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know!" he exclaimed, banging his fists on the table. "I don't know! I never left the apartment.. it-it's the reason why Heather and I fought.. because I refused to leave the house," his voice grew teary again. "T-that I was always worked from home while s-she.." he trailed off.

The male officer, Throk, cleared his throat, leaning forward on his elbows. "Do you have an alibi?"

Hiccup rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"That you were at home during the night your wife and the man she was with were attacked."

The auburn haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "Fishlegs Ingerman. He came over t-to check on me after Heather left. S-she wanted to stay over at his apartment," he explained before pausing. "W-what m-man?"

"Eret Dawson," Minden spoke in a steely voice. "He was found critically injured next to your wife. Rumor has it that they were having an affair."

Hiccup's face grew visibly upset. "No! No, no!" he shouted. "It's not enough t-that you are accusing me of killing the woman I have loved all my life, not even letting me m-mourn her," he spat, voice cracking again. "Now y-you also.. when she is no longer.. this- this is a new low! Heather would never.. No."

"But it makes perfect sense, when you think about it," the officer continued, completely unaffected by his outburst. "You found out she had an affair. Fueled by jealous, you decided to take matters into your own hands. It's a classic vengeance scenario."

"Minden.." Throk said, warningly. She ignored him. "That's why you killed her, right? You couldn't bear the thought of her betraying you so you decided to-"

"Stop!" Hiccup growled, "You have no proof of anything! I'm done now, let me go."

Minden was about to speak up again when the door burst open and Chief Haddock stepped inside. "I think that's enough for today," he said in a stern tone. "My son is clearly innocent and there is no point in keeping him here."

"We don't know if he is innocent yet-"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Stoick interrupted her before turning to his heartbroken son. "Hiccup, come with me," he said in a gentle tone. "I'll take you home."

Hiccup stood up, almost robotically, and followed after his father. His green emeralds now lifeless and empty.

o0o

Astrid stared at her husband's sleeping face with teary eyes. The hospital staff had tried to comfort her the best they could but it didn't change the reality of the situation.

Astrid knew she needed to leave at some point but for the past hours she couldn't bring herself to budge from Eret's bedside. The man she had been with since high school, the only man she had been with.. _ever._ The only family she had got left.. aside from Stormfly.

Astrid brushed away the newly escaped tears once more, feeling the skin around her eyes starting to turn red. She had not been updated on the details surrounding the accident but she was determined to find out. Why would anyone try to harm Eret? He saved lives on a daily basis.. why would anyone.. it made no sense!

Whoever this culprit was, Astrid was going to find them. No one got to hurt her husband and get away with it.


End file.
